


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Negan loved teasing you.He constantly made it a game, but how much longer will that game hold up?





	

 Negan is a tease.

He always was. He knew how he taunted and left you on the edge of your seat making you highly impatient. He had a talent for it.

_Casually grazing Lucille against your thigh in a way that sent chills down the spine._

_Sliding a hand just inches from his crotch when he knew you were watching._

_The occasional him calling you a dirty girl._

He loved to tempt. Whenever he teased, your face would gradually grow into a deep rose blush that spread daintily onto your ears, which would stay until there was a chance to finally manage to cool back down. The way Negan constantly had you riled up made many of his close men joke that you were 'constantly in heat'. It was his game. From the first day Negan became aware of your feelings, his eyes gained an amused glint. Ever since, he kept up the charade by constantly making minor sexual gestures towards you or flirtatious remarks in subtle ways. It was him trying to get an obvious hint that you wanted more. Your resistance was wearing down.

**In fact, it had.**

**You knew it had.**

You felt the worry when walking through the compound at a leisurely pace: one hand going nervously through your hair and the other trying to keep the material of your skirt down in the windy breeze. He did a damn good job at screwing with people and getting into their heads and it was working only partly well on you.

_It had been months of his new attitude without a break on your behalf; both knew this game wasn't going as planned. Most people would fall to their knees for Negan, by force or own free will, within a few days of knowing him and yet here you were after months of stubbornness._

There wasn't a worry in knowing there was a winding down in playing hard to get, but in how you may react when he finally tips you past a point of no return.

_Or rather, how others would react._

Negan was known for his easy gain of new wives, but you had made it clear from the very start marriage wasn't going to happen anytime soon and you would rather work for the points in the Savior community. Sleeping with the boss would definitely put a displacement on the system he had worked so hard to build up. This was the main reason you resisted so hard against Negan's ways.

"If you don't pay fucking attention, you're going to fall on your pretty little face"

Those words were met by a sudden force to the back of your knees. They buckle and you can only barely catch yourself before being face first into the dirt.

_Was it even you holding yourself up?_

One second, you were in thought about how to approach the situation the best way possible and the next, you were almost going to greet the ground with a friendly hello of the face. Something was off though, your body was definitely not standing up on it's own- especially by the feeling of leather in the grasp of your hands.

**It could only be one man.**

Slowly looking up, you eyes gaze over the leather in full view, the zippers of the pockets, and finally your eyes make their way up to a peppered beard joined with a cheeky smile of knowing what he caused. The faint smell of scotch is second to embrace you. As you absentmindedly continue to grasp his jacket, others start to stare and that smirk of his begins to fade. Negan's plan was to have you stumble and quickly push away in a nature so familiar to him when messing with you, but this was a surprise. It's no longer just the jacket you feel in your presence, there is the sudden feel a warm hand on your back and a hot breath on one of your ears.

"You're gonna have to keep that pussy under control, work has to be done"

As those words are whispered, you take a soft breath in. Negan chuckles dryly and he tries to pull away in belief he won, but is met with resistance as your hands grip more.

"No"

_Mentally, you couldn't believe there was defiance against him, but physically you weren't ready to let him go after all the teasing._

You eyes wonder back up from the leather and they stare sternly into his. He's highly amused by this reaction, while partly being taken back by how direct you are compared to the past responses; only one of his brow raises. Instead of anger in the defiance, Negan's hand returns to your back, but this time lower.

"Ease up on the jacket, sweetheart"

He whispers again; this time with more of a rough tone and a slight grit of the teeth on the 'jacket' part. In a single motion, he pulls your body closer against his own and his freed hand moves to pry off one of yours from the leather. As he does that, you remove the other hand without him needing to do so to avoid angering him. Glancing around, in nervousness of holding so strongly on his jacket, you catch a small glimpse of Negan giving a look towards Simon in a way of letting him know the two of you would be sneaking off.

_Or a smirk of knowing he finally got you._

In a brief eye contact with Simon, he smiles in an unsettling manner, right before Negan begins to led you away. The two of you only get barely out of the view of others when your body is pressed against the siding of a building; those serious eyes of his leering down. You can only manage to stare up at him as you feel a hand gradually move up the tights that covered your bare skin before it hiked up your skirt a bit.

"You want this?"

His voice is very soft in volume- not asking in a sexual manner -he wants to make sure this is what you want.

"Yes, sir"

It's all you can manage to speak. His eye flick down, and back up towards you, looking seemingly happy by getting the okay to proceed.

_There is a skip of a heart beat when the soft tearing noise of tights is faintly heard._

He seemed to have caused his own self to grow impatient of the game. Negan's movement pauses in suspense, his body swaying in his stance, and that's when his lips were against yours. He didn't waste a second to nip at them: the scruff of his face scrapping lightly against your flesh. It wasn't the way you expected Negan to take the situation- it was...almost romantic. The way he teased his teeth over the delicate flesh slowly set your knees going weak.

He chuckles lightly in your ear after having to forcefully pull his own lips away from the kiss. Seeing the way your body reacted to just that light touch, it makes him want more right now; he starts to undo his own belt-buckle.

"I'm going to fuck you _so hard_ "

Those words were laced with a husky tone and the hot breath from Negan was warm against your skin. Your hands softly grab hold on him to support yourself against as you stood on one leg: the other off the ground with the under thigh in Negan's grasp. Just as his rough hands begin to slide down your panties, footsteps grow closer and a familiar voice of Dwight speaks.

"There's trouble"

A loud annoyed sigh comes from Negan and you quickly move a hand to slide your skirt to cover anything that may have been showing from outside view.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He was obviously pissed off by who interrupted you two and you very 'casually' try hiding your face behind his body. The look Dwight the two of you lets Negan know that the reason for interrupting was something worthwhile or else he wouldn't have even bothered. His peeved expression stays as he looks back towards you, but it eases up a bit.

"This _will_ continue later"

Your thigh is let go and you take a moment to find your balance; there is a breeze. As Negan walks away, you notice a pair of underwear in his grasp and he pauses briefly to smirk at you.

_**He's still a tease.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I promise- in the next attempt at any form of smut there will be more of it (spent a lot of time in writer's block for this one).


End file.
